Ágalma
by MDCBD
Summary: Grèce Antique. Tsukishima Kei ne jurait que par le célibat et ses statues, mais il voulait aussi d'un ami qui le comprendrait mieux que quiconque. Il se trouva justement que Yamaguchi, sa dernière création, lui était particulièrement attentif... (TsukiYama, un peu de AkiSae)


_Disclaimer : l'histoire est inspirée d'une histoire de Ovide dans "Métamorphoses" et Haikyū!! appartient à Haruichi Furudate_

_

Dans la cité de Miyagi où Tsukishima exerçait son métier de sculpteur, beaucoup de gens dans son voisinage trouvaient étrange qu'il ne soit pas déjà marié à une fille de bonne famille. Certe, il ne venait pas lui-même d'une qui était très riche, son père étant parti de nombreuses années plus tôt, son grand frère avait dû abandonner son rêve de devenir sportif olympique pour travailler et s'occuper de sa mère et lui. À présent Kei travaillait et vivait seul, mais il gagnait à peine assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins, et ne pourrait pas payer une trop grande dot. De toute manière, malgré son profil assez attirant, il avait une langue acérée qui faisait fuir toutes les femmes, non pas que cela ne lui déplaise, bien au contraire.

Quand les gens qui se faisaient appeler "amis" essayaient de lui parler de femmes qui leurs plaisaient ou qu'ils trouvaient à leurs goûts, Tsukishima ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien attirer un être sain d'esprit chez une personne aussi différente de soi. Lui, au contraire, préfèrerait quelqu'un qui lui serait semblable, qui le comprendrait et partagerait ses goûts.

Un véritable ami en somme.

Alors il commença à imaginer puis créer cet être parfait, il ne devait pas être comme lui physiquement, c'était un ami qu'il voulait après tout, pas un jumeau, et donc, alors qu'il éteignait des tailles démesurées, il le fit à une hauteur ni trop grande, ni trop petite, lui qui avait toujours une expression froide et dédaigneuse, il lui fit un visage doux et chaleureux, et alors qu'il avait une peau naturellement lisse et sans imperfections, il lui parsema le visage de petites taches de rousseurs.

Puis il lui fit un corps de jeune homme, svelte, mais légèrement musclé, et le résultat fut si réaliste qu'il se sentit mal de le laisser ainsi dénudé, il le para donc d'une étoffe, et il lui sembla que la statue lui sourit en remerciment. Tsukishima en fut légèrement étonné, mais cela renforça encore plus son idée que la statue était une personne qu'il pouvait apprendre à apprécier, car personne ne lui avait jamais sourit à moins de vouloir obtenir ses faveurs en tant qu'homme ou sculpteur, ou d'être un idiot excité qui sautait partout.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il commença à lui parler, lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur sa vie, sur son ennui quotidien, ses problèmes, et comme il lui semblait que la statue l'écoutait attentivement, il s'ouvrit plus à elle, il lui parla de son frère, de sa famille, de son amour pour les sculpures en formes de monstres qu'il avait baptisé "dinosaures". À un certain point, il lui donna même un nom, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Tsukishima tenait vraiment à Yamaguchi.

Puis survint un problème, Tsukishima se sentait seul, Yamaguchi ne répondait pas à ses questions, il ne le regardait que rarement dans les yeux, et semblait parfois distrait et observait le vide sans rien dire pendant des heures. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et voulait que son ami lui dise ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais quand il lui mettait le problème en face, Yamaguchi se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire triste, et toujours, il gardait la bouche fermée.

Mais Yamaguchi ne pouvait lui cacher quoi que ce soit n'est-ce-pas ?

Tsukishima était perplexe, et décida pour la première de demander l'aide à son frère, Akiteru.

Celui-ci fut étonné d'apprendre que son petit frère hébergeait un ami chez lui, et fut plus qu'heureux de pouvoir l'aider. Ainsi donc, quelques jours plus tard, il alla rendre visite à son frère.

Quand il découvrit qui était vraiment Yamaguchi, il fut... désappointé. Son frère était ami avec une statue, certe, une statue très réaliste, au point que lui-même s'attendait à ce qu'elle bouge à chaque instant, il lui semblait que les yeux pourtant figés suivaient ses mouvements, et que les lèvres se soulevaient en de discrets sourires, tout comme la tête en légers mouvements, mais ce n'était pas possible, à moins qu'un esprit ou un dieu fut impliqué dedans.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

Akiteru parla avec Tsukishima, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il était, Yamaguchi était son seul ami, et son grand frère lui disait qu'il n'était pas réel ?

\- Kei, lui dit-il, je sais que Yamaguchi compte beaucoup pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une personne vivante, il faut t'en rendre compte !

Mais Tsukishima ne voulut rien entendre, et fit poliment dégager son grand frère de sa maison. Cependant Akiteru n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, durant les semaines qui suivirent, il passa son temps à essayer de convaincre son frère que Yamaguchi n'était pas une personne vivante, que ses petits sourires en coin étaient faux, que le reflet qu'il voyait dans ses yeux quand il lui parlait n'était qu'un effet de lumière, et surtout, que la simple preuve qu'il ne parlait ni ne bougeait jamais prouvait qu'il avait raison.

Et éventuellement, Tsukishima finit par le croire, mais oh, comme ce fut dur de se rendre compte qu'il avait passé tant de temps à croire à une amitié avec une statue.

Mais amitié était-il le mot juste pour décrire ce qu'il voulait vraiment avec Yamaguchi ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu pas croire qu'il n'était pas réel, non pas parce qu'il voulait un ami, mais parce qu'il l'aimait ? Parce qu'il aimait la manière dont il avait constamment l'impression que Yamaguchi le comprenait, ou qu'il aimait admirer la forme de son visage, peut-être qu'il aimait aussi ses taches de rousseurs qui formaient les seules constellations qu'il n'oubliait jamais, peut-être était-ce tout ça à la fois. Cependant Tsukishima ne se l'admettrait pas.

\- Je vais à Karasuno. Dit Tsukishima, Akiteru m'a proposé de déménager pour que je puisse tourner la page, il a aussi dit... que je devrais te vendre, pour pouvoir plus facilement t'oublier.

Personne ne répondit.

\- Les premières personnes viendront demain. Finit-il simplement en se retournant, il ne regarda pas derrière lui en rentrant dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait supporter cette impression de voir une expression blessée sur le visage de la statue.

Le lendemain, trois clients vinrent admirer Yamaguchi, des gens à l'aspect peu recommandables, Tsukishima hésita à les laisser s'approcher de Yamaguchi, mais du moment qu'ils paient, pensa-t-il, je passerai l'éponge.

Ils inspectèrent Yamaguchi sous tous les angles, il était vraiment très réaliste, Tsukishima était un sculpteur hors-pair, chacune des courbes et proportions du corps étaient scrupuleusement respectées, l'expression du visage était si humaine, que la statue aurait cligner des yeux, personne ne serait choqué, et pourtant, elle restait toujours fixe.

Cependant, les potentiels acheteurs durent parler avec Tsukishima à propos d'une chose qui les dérangeaient.

\- ... Quoi. Fit Tsukishima après les avoir écouté.

\- Vous avez bien compris, il faudrait que vous lui retiriez ces dégoûtantes taches de rousseurs. Dit l'un des trois hommes.

\- Et si je refuse ? Répliqua Tsukishima, c'est ma statue après tout, je pourrais aussi chercher quelqu'un d'autre à qui la vendre.

\- Tss, comme si quelqu'un voudrait acheter une horreur pareil, fit un autre avec dégoût en pointant Yamaguchi, vous auriez dû faire une jolie femme au lieu de gâcher votre temps sur cette... chose.

\- Est-ce-que vous vous êtes vu avant de parler monsieur ?

\- Hein ? Dit l'homme avec hargne.

Tsukishima le regarda une seconde, son visage disgracieux, sa bedaine légèrement proéminente, ses cheveux gras, il avait une mauvaise haleine, et n'avait même pas prit la peine de bien s'habiller pour venir.

\- Tch, vous êtes pathétique, dégagez d'ici, je ne vous vendrai rien du tout.

Les hommes eurent beau protester, Tsukishima les vira de chez lui, et une fois la porte refermée, il se dirigea vers Yamaguchi.

\- Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose pour te défendre, il lui reprocha, mais après un moment de pause, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, je parle encore tout seul...

Malgré cela, il s'approcha de Yamaguchi et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Moi j'aime bien tes tâches de rousseurs, elle te rendent unique.

Il se retint d'ajouter quelque chose comme "même sans elles tu es unique à mes yeux", en plus d'être complètement fleur-bleu comme réplique, ce n'était pas bien de se donner de faux espoirs.

Il lâcha la joue de Yamaguchi et partit vaquer à ses occupations.

Le jour avant son départ pour Karasuno, eut lieu un festival, le festival de la déesse Aphrodite. Les rues étaient décorées avec des dizaines de couleurs différentes, les gens étaient en effervescence, et la fête battait son plein. Comme à chaque année, Akiteru dû forcer Tsukishima à sortir de chez lui pour profiter des festivités, mais ce dernier avait d'autres plans cette fois-ci, des plans qui impliquaient qu'il sème son frère. Il dû demander à la sœur d'un de ses "amis" de l'occuper tandis qu'il irait ailleurs. Saeko, car c'était son prénom, fut plus que ravie de l'aider, elle-même ayant des vues sur le blondinet plus âgé, ainsi Akiteru et elle passèrent la journée à faire plus ample connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima était au temple d'Aphrodite, et priait la déesse après lui avoir fait une offrande. Il priait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, et espérait de tout son cœur que la légende disant que la déesse exauçait toujours les vœux des gens honnêtes était vrai.

Car il était honnête, il en était sûr.

Le reste de la journée fut ennuyante, il dû supporter les regards que se lançaient son frère et Saeko, et quand il put enfin rentrer chez lui, il fut si pressé qu'il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais qui l'observait derrière une paire de lunettes, ainsi qu'un homme de petite taille près d'elle.

Tsukishima était content de revoir enfin Yamaguchi, il avait menti à son frère, et avait dit que la statue été vendue, mais la vérité est qu'il était encore plus attaché à elle qu'avant, il passait son temps à prétexter travailler pour en fait observer son visage, et glisser ses doigts entre les siens, priant pour un jour sentir une étreinte en retour.

Mais jamais il n'obtenait de réponse.

Et petit à petit, la triste vérité s'était insinuée dans sa tête, comme un poison à action lente, elle rongeait lentement mais sûrement ses pensées.

"Il n'est pas réel, il n'est pas vivant, ce n'est qu'une statue."

Et Tsukishima avait toujours refusé cette vérité, mais elle avait fini par abattre ses derniers remparts, la prière au temple plus tôt était son dernier recours, son dernier espoir pour lui prouver qu'il n'aimait pas un être dénudé d'âme ou de vie.

Mais Yamaguchi ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il essaya de lui parler, mais n'obtint aucune réponse, il attrapa sa main, mais personne ne la serra en retour, il essaya même de le serrer dans ses bras, mais son corps ne dégageait aucune chaleur, il était froid, comme son cœur brisé au sol.

Et Tsukishima versa des larmes amères.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où c'était arrivé, il savait juste qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait espéré en vain, Yamaguchi n'était pas réel, il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne l'avait jamais écouté parler de sa vie, il n'avait jamais sourit en le voyant, ni toutes les autres choses que Kei avait cru voir.

Tsukishima mit sa main sur sa joue, reliant ses taches de rousseurs comme des constellations d'étoiles, ironique, pensa-t-il, la lune sans ses loyales étoiles.

\- Tu n'es pas réel n'est-ce-pas ?

Aucune reponse, Tsukishima soupira.

\- Je t'aime Yamaguchi, je t'aime tellement... sa voix se brisa légèrement, ses épaules furent prises de violents soubresauts, mais il se reprit rapidement, mais tu n'es pas réel.

Tsukishima sourit, il lui sembla que la statue lui souriait en retour, et il se pencha en avant pour lui donner un baiser, un baiser d'adieu.

Le goût de ses lèvres était un peu salé, mais Tsukishima n'en avait cure, il voulait juste profiter de ce moment.

Il s'écarta de Yamaguchi, essaya tout du moins, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à retirer ses doigts de la main de la statue, d'ailleurs, statue l'était-elle encore ? Parce que ce qui était sensée être une main dure et froide était à présent de la peau douce et chaude, et les doigts qui jamais n'avaient bougé auparavant enserraient à présent ses doigts avec ferveur.

Tsukishima releva ses yeux, pour rencontrer deux perles olives qui le regardaient, le visage de Yamaguchi prenait lentement de la couleur, ses cheveux retombaient sur ses oreilles, et ses narines frémirent quand il se mit à respirer, et il se pencha en avant, beaucoup trop même.

Tsukishima le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe, son esprit toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir ne l'empêcha pas d'être réactif, il aida Yamaguchi à se relever et le tint contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne retombe. Le plus petit mit sa tête contre la poitrine de Tsukishima, et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

Tsukishima ne comprenait pas, que venait-il de se passer ?

\- dÉ... soLé... T... Tsu... KkI... Yamaguchi essaya d'en dire plus, mais sa gorge était beaucoup trop serré par l'émotion, et il se contenta de pleurer contre Tsukishima, ce dernier ne sachant pas quoi faire resta juste dans la même position.

 _\- Mon nom est Kei Tsukishima, je suis sculpteur, et c'est moi qui t'ai créé._

 ** _\- Je sais qui tu es, mieux que quiconque._**

 _Yamaguchi était une statue, mais pas n'importe laquelle, à la base il était un esprit magique invisible aux yeux des humains, mais depuis déjà plusieurs années, il y en avait un dont il était amoureux, son nom était Tsukishima Kei, un sculpteur dans la cité de Miyagi._

 _Tsukishima était une personne assez froide, à cause d'une malédiction que Yamaguchi avait lancée. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait une raison particulière, mais il s'ennuyait, et avait décidé de porter la poisse à une famille d'humains. Et c'est ainsi que le père des Tsukishima était parti, que Akiteru avait dû abandonner son rêve, et que Kei était devenu ainsi._

 _Mais avec le temps qui passait, Yamaguchi s'était attaché à lui, il le suivait partout, apprenait qui il était vraiment, et finit même par tomber amoureux, or, il était un esprit éthéré, pire, celui qui portait préjudice à sa famille, jamais il ne pourrait aimer un être aussi horrible que lui._

 _Alors quand il avait vu Tsukishima faire cette statue, il avait saisi l'opportunité de se glisser en elle, son corps limitait ses pouvoirs, mais ils restaient suffisamment puissants pour qu'il puisse dégager une aura autour de lui, et à son grand bonheur, Tsukishima n'y était pas insensible, il voyait bien qu'il remarquait ses sourires, ou quand il rougissait, bien que pas physiquement, et quand Tsukishima lui parla pour la première fois, Yamaguchi se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance._

 _Puis Tsukishima lui donna un nom Yamaguchi Tadashi, personne ne lui avait jamais donné de nom, ni n'avait été aussi tendre et considéré avec lui, Yamaguchi ne pouvait être plus heureux._

 _Mais Tsukishima commença à lui poser des questions, et Yamaguchi ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait que le regarder tristement, ou détourner le regard quand il ne supportait plus la prière silencieuse dans ses magnifiques yeux mordorés, et en conséquence, Akiteru fut impliqué dans l'affaire._

 _Yamaguchi était dévasté, le destin voulait que la personne sur qui il s'acharnait était à présent le bourreau qui allait le séparer de Tsukishima, son Tsukki, et quand il le vit enfin écouter son grand-frère, il crut que tout était perdu._

 _\- Je vais à Karasuno. Dit Tsukishima, Akiteru m'a proposé de déménager pour que je puisse tourner la page, il a aussi dit... que je devrais te vendre, pour pouvoir plus facilement t'oublier._

 ** _\- Non s'il-te-plaît, ne l'écoute pas ! Je suis réel !_**

 _Personne ne répondit._

 _\- Les premières personnes viendront demain. Finit simplement Tsukishima en se retournant, il ne regarda pas derrière lui en rentrant dans sa chambre, mais Yamaguchi savait que c'était pour ignorer son expression blessée._

 ** _\- Pourquoi m'ignores-tu Tsukki ? Je sais que tu sens quand je vais mal, mais tu choisis quand même de m'ignorer, pourquoi ?_**

 _Le lendemain, trois hommes vinrent pour l'observer, et Yamaguchi détesta ça, certains soulevaient ses vêtements ou touchaient sa peau, bien que n'en étant pas vraiment une, mais il se sentait sale et souillé, de plus, ils se pleignaient de son apparence et l'insultaient ouvertement._

 _\- Tch, vous êtes pathétiques, dégagez d'ici, je ne vous vendrai rien du tout._

 _Yamaguchi eut l'impression qu'il leur parlait à tous, il lui reprocha même après de ne pas s'être défendu, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue._

 _\- Moi j'aime bien tes tâches de rousseurs, elles te rendent uniques._

 _Tsukishima n'ajouta rien de plus, mais Yamaguchi brûlait déjà surplace avec ce simple compliment, si il pouvait lui répondre, il lui aurait dit " **C'est toi qui est unique à mes yeux.** " mais Tsukishima ne pouvait pas entendre ses mots._

 _Les jours passèrent, l'échéance se rapprochait, et Yamaguchi ne savait pas quoi faire, aujourd'hui était le jour du festival d'Aphrodite - ainsi que les humains la surnommait, mais lui préférait son vrai nom, Kiyoko - et Tsukishima partirait le lendemain._

 _Yamaguchi vit une forme se matérialiser devant lui, une personne qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas revoir._

 _\- Bonjour. Fit une jeune femme avec des lunettes._

 _ **\- Kiyoko-sama, quel déplaisir de vous revoir.** Siffla-t-il mentalement._

 _\- Allons, ne soit pas si méchant, figure-toi que je suis là pour t'aider. Elle s'approcha de lui avec une démarche gracieuse, bien qu'elle le dégoûta plus qu'autre chose._

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide après la dernière fois merci.** Répliqua Yamaguchi froidement._

 _\- Tu veux parler de Yachi ? Ne m'en veux pas, elle se porte très bien si tu veux savoir. Non, je suis ici à propos d'un certain Tsukishima Kei._

 _Yamaguchi frémit, elle voulait lui voler Tsukki ? Il ne pourrait pas le défendre, pas après la dernière fois qu'il s'était battu contre elle._

 _\- Je vois que tu as peur, c'est bien, j'aime que l'on me respecte. Non je suis ici pour t'aider comme je l'ai dit plutôt, tu peux être rassuré. Yamaguchi grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, que Kiyoko choisit d'ignorer. Vois-tu, Tsukishima Kei m'a adressé une prière bien particulière aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de te transformer en être humain._

 _ **\- Il a quoi ?!** Ce n'était pas le genre de Tsukki de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit._

 _\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, me demander d'accorder une faveur l'un de mes ennemis, vraiment... mais il se trouve qu'il est ami avec une personne qui passe son temps à m'harceler, un des bâtards de Zeus, son nom est Yū Nishinoya._

 _Yamaguchi reconnut ce nom, une personne énergique selon les dires de Tsukki, lui-même en avait vaguement entendu parler._

 ** _\- Oui je le connais, c'est un idiot qui se veut divinité de la foudre._**

 _\- C'est cela, confirma Kiyoko, il se trouve qu'il savait que Tsukishima n'allait pas très bien, et m'a proposé un marché, si j'exauçais le vœu de son ami, il me laisserait tranquille._

 ** _\- Bien évidemment, vous n'avez pas manqué une opportunité de vous débarrasser de lui sans vous attirer les foudres - sans mauvais jeu de mots - de son père._**

 _\- Exactement, Kiyoko sourit malicieusement, je suis ici pour te rendre humain, mais la transformation nécessite certaines conditions, et aura des conséquences._

 _ **\- Quelle surprise...** souffla ironiquement Yamaguchi._

 _\- Tu n'auras plus de pouvoirs, et tu perdras ton immortalité. Commença-t-elle._

 ** _\- Jusque ici ça me paraît logique._**

 _\- Tsukishima Kei devra être complètement honnête avec lui-même pour que la transformation opère._

 ** _\- Soyez plus claire ?_**

 _Kiyoko lâcha un petit soupir._

 _\- Tu sais qu'il vit dans le déni n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne répondit rien. Fais en sorte qu'il comprenne sa situation, ou ça ne fonctionnera pas._

 _Kiyoko disparut, et Tsukishima rentra chez lui quelques heures plus tard._

 ** _\- Tsukki..._**

 _Tsukishima ne pouvait peut-être pas l'entendre, mais il était réceptif aux ondes que Yamaguchi lui envoyait, il s'approcha de lui et le regarda, comment Yamaguchi pouvait lui faire comprendre sa situation ?_

 _Tsukishima lui parla, mais personne ne répondit, il lui prit la main, et Yamaguchi eut beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne put la serrer en retour, il lui fit même un câlin, Tsukishima ne faisait jamais de câlin à personne, pas même à son frère ou sa mère. Mais Yamaguchi ne pouvait pas le lui rendre._

 _Il se mit aussi à pleurer, et Tsukishima Kei ne pleure jamais._

 _\- Tu n'es pas réel n'est-ce-pas ? Lui dit-il en tracant sa joue de ses doigts._

 _Voila déjà une étape de franchie, pensa Yamaguchi._

 _Tsukishima soupira._

 _\- Je t'aime Yamaguchi, je t'aime tellement... sa voix se brisa légèrement, ses épaules furent prises de violents soubresauts, mais il se reprit rapidement, mais tu n'es pas réel._

 ** _\- Tsukki..._**

 _Yamaguchi brûlait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer, il l'avait dit, il lui avait enfin dit cette phrase qu'il rêvait tant d'entendre._

 ** _\- Je t'aime aussi Tsukki._**

 _Tsukishima sourit, Yamaguchi sourit en retour, et il se pencha en avant pour lui donner un baiser, un baiser d'adieu._ _Yamaguchi ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en cet instant._ _"Tu as réussi, il a été honnête avec ses sentiments." La voix de Kiyoko ? Ce qui voulait dire..._ _Tsukishima recula, et essaya de s'éloigner de lui, et comme très souvent, Yamaguchi essaya de le retenir près de lui, il serra sa main dans la sienne, avec succès._

 _Et son corps de statue se transforma lentement en être de chair, Tsukishima leva ses yeux vers lui, Yamaguchi voulut toucher son visage, mais il tomba en avant, et Tsukishima le rattrapa de justesse._

 _\- dÉ... soLé... T... Tsu... KkI... Yamaguchi essaya d'en dire plus, mais sa gorge était beaucoup trop serré par l'émotion, et il se contenta de pleurer contre Tsukishima, ce dernier ne sachant pas quoi faire resta juste dans la même position._

\- Yamaguchi...

Tsukishima n'arrivait pas à y croire, Yamaguchi ? Vivant ? Pleurant dans ses bras ? Sa prière avait-elle été entendue ?

\- Tsukki... fit la voix tremblante de Yamaguchi.

Jamais le blond n'avait entendu de plus belle voix, une voix qu'il avait toujours cru entendre, sans jamais vraiment en saisir les paroles.

\- Yamaguchi ? C'est bien toi ? Yamaguchi la statue ?

Léger hochement de tête, aucun des deux ne parla, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Tsukki... commença Yamaguchi...

Tsukishima lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Chut, c'est bon.

Yamaguchi ne l'écouta pas, et continua quand même.

\- Tsukki, c'est... c'est de ma faute si... ta famille a des problèmes...

Tsukishima fut à peine surpris, après tout, il venait de voir une statue se transformer en humain. Peut-être que quelques années plus tôt, il l'aurait repoussé, il lui aurait dit de s'en aller, mais aujourd'hui sa famille allait bien, et s'il pouvait enfin serrer Yamaguchi dans ses bras, ce n'était pas pour le relâcher d'aussi tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien maintenant. Dit-il, et il le serra plus fort contre lui.

La voix étouffée de Yamaguchi lui parvint : "Je suis désolé Tsukki..."

Tsukishima lui releva la tête.

\- Ne le soit pas, parce que je ne suis pas désolé pour ça, fit-il, et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ni pour ça, il recommença en descendant un peu plus.

Yamaguchi eut un petit rire, un son que Tsukishima ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre, il continua un peu avant de regarder Yamaguchi dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es parfait Yamaguchi, je t'aime comme ça.

Le plus petit dû retenir ses larmes, et il lança un rapide "moi aussi" avant de sceller leurs lèvres encore une fois.

Il plaça ses mains autour de la nuque de Kei, et celui-ci mit les siennes autour de sa taille.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne nous regarde pas.

_

(@ 'Д ') Aw~

(@ 'Д') Ils sont trop chou~

( 'c') Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous devez être étonnés...

( 'c') Quasiment pas d'Angst...

( 'c') Mais j'aimais bien cette idée, et j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances sur mon job en tant qu'Angst.

( 'v') ...

( 'c') Sans les notes d'auteur, j'ai écrit plus de 4000 mots, c'est plus long que je ne l'aurais cru...

( っ 'w'Σ) Mais ça valait le coup.

( 'c') Au fait, qui parmi vous connaît le conte original ?

( 'v') Il s'agit de Pygmalion et Galatée !

( 'w') J'espère que vous avez aimé !

('ヮ')ﾉ À la prochaine !


End file.
